


Demon Lyds AU

by possiblyfloryn



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyfloryn/pseuds/possiblyfloryn
Summary: i still don't know how to do summaries
Kudos: 7





	Demon Lyds AU

**Author's Note:**

> so this was kinda inspired by han's take on a demon lyds au yeah  
> this is also practice a bit ?? bc im not used to writing third person???? if yk what i mean??  
> idk i think this is pretty cool

Lydia had a plan. A mean plan, it seemed. She’d find the poor boy, console him and convince him she was of no harm and to say her name 3 times, then strike. She’d been powerless for what felt like centuries, and a small chance of freedom finally came to her.

She knew why it came. People who resembled demons but were actually alive tend to have “strange and unusual” children. She’d been stuck in a whole loop of people moving in and out of this stupid house, with usually childless people or straight-up normal people. Frustrating.

But finally a great day came, with Juno and Lawrence moving in. Lydia saw how harsh Juno was, and decided to disguise herself as a beetle to not seem suspicious to the young boy. Then, hid herself on the ceiling, where Lawrence would definitely find her.

A few hours passed with no results, until the fateful time came.

“Look at that beetle…” Lawrence said, smiling to himself.

Lydia didn’t want to show herself just yet, so she slowly edged toward him.

“Hey there!” he responded to the beetle, as if it was talking back.

Lydia wanted to get as close to him as possible before showing she was actually a person. Well, demon. But she didn’t want to scare him off. Every second, she crawled closer.

“I wonder if this is someone… like… sending a sign.” questioned Lawrence.

It was time, Lydia thought.

Seeming to read his mind, she showed herself sitting down the same way as him.

“Wait- woah! Who are you? Did you hear m-” Lawrence asked, getting cut off.

“No need to worry about that. What’s wrong?” Lydia replied, trying to avoid the whole ‘who are you’ question.

“Uhh… I don’t think you wanna know.” warned Lawrence.

“No, it’s alright. You can tell me.” reassured Lydia.

“I.. okay? It’s just, my mom’s been hard on me.. and nothing’s really going well in my life.. and…”

Lydia knew there really was no solution to this that he’d like, so what she tried to do was reach out for a hug, seemingly forgetting she was incorporeal.

Lawrence reached back for a hug, but instead felt a cold shiver throughout his body.

“Woah- how did you do that? What even are you?” Lawrence asked, surprised.

“I’m dead- a ghost- a demon, actually. All of the above.” stumbled Lydia.

“That’s so cool. Do you have any powers?” he asked.

“I do, you know, when my name- well, middle name- is said 3 times. The stereotype. At least you breathers got that thing right.” she answered

“Woah… what is your name?” he asked, finally.

“Another stereotype right- I can’t say it. But… we could play charades?” she suggested.

“Sounds fun!" he exclaimed.

“Who are you talking to?” Juno rudely interrupted.

“Ummm.. nobody…?” Lawrence stumbled.

“You know, you’re 15. You need to stᵒᵖ ʰᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ⁱᵐᵃᵍⁱⁿᵃʳʸ-”

Juno seemed to get quieter every second, which meant she was just walking away. Lawrence, being curious, continued talking to the demon.

“So there’s 3 syllables.. And 2 words.”  
“The second word, you know when someone is trying to do something to you, but then they’re all like hah, gotcha! What’s that called?” she began.

“Fooling?” he asked.

“No, close in a way, though.” she assured.

“Umm.. tricking?” he answered.

“Nailed it! Now what’s the plural of that as.. A noun, let’s say.” she continued.

“Trick… tricks?” he replied, confidently.

“Got it! Now the first word. What sound makes the same noise as a gong and is basically what everyone calls an alarm?” she asked.

“Um.. bell..?” he responded.

“Yes! Last thing, when you stumble on your words, you say umm and..” she finally said.

“Uh? You say uh?” he exclaimed.

“Absolutely. Now put the first word you said as the last syllable, the second word you said as the first one, and the last one you said as the second one.” Lydia responded, feeling so accomplished.

“Bell.. uh.. Tricks? Bellatrix?” Lawrence said, after a bit of thinking.

“Nailed it. Now, all you gotta do is say that 3 times in a row, no interruptions, no nothing. With that, I can get my powers back. Okay?” responded Lydia, who felt so relieved that this moment was finally here.

“How do I know you’re not gonna… destroy this house?” he doubted.

“Trust me. Do you think I would do that? We’re friends.” she reassured.

Lawrence never understood the concept of a friend, so her saying that just made him feel warm inside.

“Sure… Bellatrix, bellatrix…” 

“One more!”

“B..ella…. Wait. You said you were a demon, right?”

“..Yeah. But I won’t harm you.”

“Uhh.. okay… do I have to start again?”

“Yeah. Like I said, no interruptions.” Lydia said, through gritted teeth.

“Bellatrix, bellatrix.. Bella...trix.”


End file.
